


Fuck Gary Smith

by LooserClub



Category: Bully (Video Games), Bully: Scholarship Edition
Genre: Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, blackmailing, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooserClub/pseuds/LooserClub
Summary: After you started dating Derby Harrington everything seemed so perfect.You were happy, what you didn't know was that your happiness made someone else very mad.Gary Smith to be exact and you should never piss that guy off.
Relationships: Gary Smith/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Fuck Gary Smith

**Author's Note:**

> Well it ties into another tamer and nicer fic I wrote with Derby and reader.  
> I wanted that fic to be smut but could not find a way to incoperate it.  
> Then I chose to follow up with a complicated smut indulging my own needs lol.  
> I would say you can ignore the beginning summary if you didn't read the first fic but I advise you read the Flour baby fic first, it just feels more organic that way.  
> Reader and Gary had some interactions there, so a little longer buildup.  
> Also, I think this smut isn't canon because it kinda destroys the nice ending of Flour baby.  
> Anyways enough of that hope you enjoy.

You had started to officially date Derby Harrington about two weeks ago.  
It felt great to finally be able to show him your love and receive as much if not even more back from him, of course the start was complicated and a bit awkward.  
But that was just how highschool dating was, a little weird.  
You handled the other students pretty well, you had no friends here to begin with so no one even cared about you. The challenge was mostly on Derbys friends,  
Bif had no problem at all, he had seen first hand what you did to Derby and how much he cared for you.  
Pinky on the other hand was another major struggle, she was enraged when Tad told her that you and Derby started dating, and she let you know how little she thought of you.  
You had talked to Derby about it, he understood your struggle but still didn't want to cut his cousine off completely.  
As the days went by you found your own tactics to avoid Pinkys wrath, she was very easy to trick and you were no dummy, unlike her.  
Even the whole flour baby project was much more pleasant to do since you confessed your feelings. Of course as your Biology teacher your mother noticed the change in relation between you and Derby, but she understood and even supported you.  
As long as it had little to no effect on your grades and school behavior.  
But her worries were unnecessary, it was the exact opposite, whilst you helped Derby a lot with school you learned a lot more by yourself, you had fun tutoring him.  
His parents, on the other hand weren't all too pleased, they had planned on Pinky and Derby marrying in the future.  
It was your luck that Derby was their only son, and they couldn't deny him any wish he had and after he talked again and again with them they finally left you two alone.  
Everything was perfect maybe a little too perfect.  
There was one person left that was a thorn in your relationship, but you didn't know of that, yet.

It was a normal Sunday and you went into the city to shop for some new boots, the winter was coming and the air was so chilly you could see your breath.  
You went alone because your mother had to prepare school work for the next week and Derby as much as you loved him, was a real pain in the ass when it came to clothing.  
But you didn't mind, you were pretty much a loner most of your life, and it was nice and quiet, the town was still sleeping, at least so it appeared.  
As you rounded a corner walking along a narrow pathway, you noticed a shadow behind you. Your muscles tensed up, the city was rather peaceful, but on several occasions, you heard of minor crimes being committed.  
You were not a weak girl by any means but even you couldn't have reacted any faster, as you were grabbed from behind and shoved against a wall.  
Harsh fingers wrapped around your wrist and slammed them together, pinning them above your head, the other hand was roughly pushed against your mouth to muffle any startled screams.  
After the first impact you slowly opened your eyes, and they almost bulged out of your head.

Gary stood in front of you, he breathed hard pushing himself against you with all his strength, to trap your body between himself and the brick wall behind you.  
You knitted your brows in question, why did he do that, this was unusual for him, he was more the vocal guy, not really up for physical aggression.  
He breathed hard, and his voice was strained from the physical effort he was currently exercising on you.  
“Shut it Y/N. No one will come, this wretched tow doesn't have any cops that give two shits about teens.” He flashed a toothy smile, and his dark eyes sparkled in the low morning sun.  
But you didn't let yourself be intimidated, especially not by Gary, and with that, you pushed your hands off of the wall and bit his fingers covering your mouth.  
“Bitch!” He screamed and stumbled backward.  
You quickly glanced at him and then tried to run away, but he was faster, why was he so damn fast.

Tackling you to the ground he pushed the air out of your lungs and you wheezed for air. Gary used you current vulnerability to drag you by your feet into one of the buildings framing the narrow path, coming back to your senses you kicked at him, he quickly dodged and hurled you inside.  
The heavy steel door slammed shut, and he locked it, where did he have the keys from?  
He slumped over and popped his hand on his thighs, taking deep breaths.  
“What is wrong with you Gary!” You screamed at him as you regained your voice.  
Gary straightened his back and pushed hair out of his face, with an intimidating smile he walked over to where you were laying. He placed a foot on you tight to pin you down, it hurt as you tried to move.  
“Didn't think you would be such a challenge, luck for you I like challenges and sadly for you, we aren't finished yet.”  
What did he mean by that, what did he even want? Rob you? No, that couldn't be it, you knew too much about him, that would be like robbing your neighbor and leaving a business card behind.  
Looking down at you he leaned forward putting some more wight on your thigh.  
“Ow! What do you want from me psycho?!” You scowled.  
He laughed his typical fake laugh and said.  
“A lot, but for your peanut brain that would be too much to handle, I will make it simple tho. Listen what I want is to fuck you.”  
Did you hear right? Did he just say to fuck you?  
With knitted brows you looked up to him, but his face was unchanged as if he just told you the weather forecast.  
“Yes you heard me right, I don't need your approval tho, so let's make it quick. I am all pent-up by now and it kind of hurts.”  
He smirked and touched his pants briefly.  
You couldn't believe what you heard, you tried to wiggle away but your body didn't listen to what you wanted it to do.

Gary took his foot off of you and squatted beside you grabbing your neck and pressed the windpipe shut.  
“Now get up whore, don't make it too hard, I know you will enjoy it.”  
Disbelieve was the only emotion you felt, not anger nor fear, you couldn't comprehend it, why did he do that? Why?  
He lifted you up and pushed you over a wooden table so that your back faced him.  
You heard him unzip his pants and your fighting spirit immediately came back.  
You struggled as best as you could, but he held your wrists together behind your back and your feet dangled mere centimeters above the ground.  
“Gary pleas no. Why? Stop before you can't take it back!” You felt your cheeks burn with frustration.  
“Ah, fuck.” he groaned.  
“Don't plead with me, that makes me even harder, you dumb, cheeky cunt!”  
Your wrists hurt so bad, he was stronger than he looked.  
Then you felt his other hand pushing up your school shirt and pulling down your white tights to reveal your underwear.  
Tears formed in your eyes, this wasn't fair, you didn't deserve this, why did you feel so helpless, so useless like you earned this treatment.  
“Please don't” You sobbed one last time.  
“Yeah that’s it, you will be pleading for me. I will take everything away from them. Make their girls my sluts.  
Lola was easy she is a slut anyway, the same goes for Mandy and don't get me started on Beatrice. I am definitely not proud of that and Cristy was just because I felt horny, but you,“  
he wheezed,” you were the cherry on top. Every girl is such an easy slut, just bring them some stupid chocolate, and they will suck your cock.  
But no not you, you didn't fall for me, looked right through my games.  
Oh, I anticipated to fuck you so bad, but I knew you would never let me voluntarily.”

You didn't really listen to his ramble only felt his cold rough fingers touching your most private parts whilst push your panties aside  
Spreading and propping at your entrance, no one had ever touched you like that.  
“I didn't have to fuck you, but I wanted to. Then you started dating that dunce Derby, you brought this upon yourself. Now I had to fuck you too.  
You see I want to control Bullworth Academy. And the easiest way is always over the weakest link in the chain. You girls make us vulnerable, weak with emotions.”  
He stopped for a second, and his touch left your Pussy, just to be replaced with what you could only assume was his cock. Slowly sliding up and down collecting the little wetness from you, mixing it with his own hot precum, he hissed at the sensation.  
Grabbing the back of your neck, he slammed your cheek against the table.  
“I want to see you, see your eyes widen when I fill you up.”  
With that he pushed himself inside you, and just as he anticipated your eyes widened and a silent scream mangled your face.  
“That's right bitch, who fucked you first? Me! Who took your virginity? Me! Not him, no no no. I did that Gary Smith fucked you first.  
And you are not going to cry yourself out at Derby's shoulder, do you even think he wants your worthless cunt after I am finished with you? You will come back for more. To me!”  
He squeezed your wrists harder, with the other hand he slapped across your exposed ass.  
He was rough, it was just too much but he began fucking into you without any mercy.  
“Pl… aha Gary, please!” You screamed with the little strength you had left.  
His free hand came down around to rub your clit, it didn't feel nice at all. He was way too rough and your entire lower half hurt from him pounding into you.  
You would have never imagined it to feel like this the pain so overwhelming, way too much.  
You couldn't move as stiff as a plank, when suddenly you felt a strong sensation inside you.

You moaned involuntarily, no, you couldn't let that sicko have his fun.  
This shouldn't feel good, but the pain in your pussy slowly faded and the good sensation grew rapidly.  
You held back another moan as he stuck the sensitive point inside you again.  
He leaned onto you licking over your cheek like a hungry animal, making his way up to whisper into your ear.  
“Don't hold it, I won't stop until you scream my name.” He leaned back and laughed like a maniac.  
“My name, not his! Say it! Bitch say my name!”  
He began to rub your clit more attentively, now it felt so good, but it shouldn't.  
And as if he could read your thoughts, he turned you around to face him.  
His hand came down to fondle your breast, pinching your nipple trough the fabric.  
“Ah, n… no!” You barked at him.  
With dark eyes he slung one of your legs around his waist, driving deeper into you.  
It felt too good, you couldn't hold it. All those pent up moans came out as one big scream.  
“Gary!” You screamed his name. It wasn't a scream of pleasure, but inside you cursed yourself out for giving into his wish.  
Thank god no one could hear you, otherwise, they would have thought you enjoyed this, and you didn't, no your loyalty was with Derby.  
You sobbed Derby's name.  
He stopped his movement abruptly and grabbed your chin to face him.  
You sobbed again and without meaning to clenched around his length.  
“No, not Derby, I am fucking you. Fucking you so good your pussy is milking my dick. And because you are a special bitch, I will even make you cum. So don't you forget that.”  
He picked up his rapid pace, slamming ito you over and over again. With a low groan he crushed his mouth against yours, his tongue demanding access, you were too weak to deny him and opened up,  
humming with pleasure, he explored your mouth.  
Breaking the kiss, his look was almost lovingly, but just for a split second until his face changed to the usual sneer.  
“So what is it now, how does it feel being fucked by the greatest man in Bullworth?”  
He pulled out of you in an extremely draining pace. You could feel every vein on his cock and it drove you crazy, you were too far gone in the hasty feeling of lust.  
You screwed your eyes shut but the heat inside you was too strong and you answered with a high-pitched moan.  
He immediately rammed back inside you and nestled his face into the crook of your neck.  
“Ah, Gary.” You didn't know if you pleaded him to stop or keep going harder, there was only that raw feeling left in your mind, something you had never felt before.  
He responded by biting your neck and softly sucking the skin.  
It felt amazing, his one hand never leaving your clit, still stroking in just the right spot.  
“Do you feel that? You are so fucking tight, so fucking close. You will cum on my dick.” He flashed a toothy grin and kissed you again, this time it was a real kiss, still rough but you could feel his soft lips.  
Out of breath, he leaned his chin against your forehead.  
You opened your eyes and saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard, the sweat glistening on his tanned skin.  
You didn't know what came over you but you leaned forward and licked a stripe along his neck.  
It tasted like salt and musk, dark wood to be exact.  
He froze and halted his movements for a second, looking down at you. He looked shocked.  
Then he cupped your face with his strong hands and kissed you feverishly.  
He moaned into your mouth, it sounded so desperate.  
Again he let go of you, and you looked at his swollen red lips, dark eyes, pupils blown with lust.  
You touched his right eye, tracing his scar with feather-light fingertips, he looked so handsome like that.  
“You are so fucking beautiful.” He caught you off guard with that. You didn't know how to react, he looked desperate, sad and angry at the same time.  
“Gary.” You whispered softly, but then he snapped out of it, there was only anger left on his features.  
“Slut, you stupid slut, shut your whore mouth.”  
He flipped you again so that your ass was up in the air and entered you roughly from behind.  
You gasped and grabbed the table edge for support. You felt his sweat drop down on your bare ass.  
Turning your head you look at him, he was glistening, the usually neat hair clutching in strand onto his forehead.  
He fucked you rapidly building up your orgasm.  
“Ah, Y,N. I am going to come so deep inside you!” Grunted Gary trough gritted teeth.  
You could feel it, feel how his movement grew sloppy, but you could also feel yourself getting closer, a tingling sensation deep inside you, like you had never felt.  
He let out a last deep breathy moan and filled you with his hot seed.  
That sensation was enough to push yourself over the edge.  
You also came, and his name rolled over your lips.  
The two of you both panted with exhaustion.  
“Ah fuck, that's it baby.”  
He pulled out of you, and you fell down onto your knees, his and your release dripping down your thighs.  
You couldn't do anything, just sat there. What did he do, what did you let him do?  
Derby would be devastated if he found out, you couldn't tell anyone.  
How could you ever look anyone in the eyes again?  
“Come on now get up.” Gary stopped your train of thoughts.  
You looked at him desperately, eyes reddened with tears flowing down your face.  
Not to mention the throbbing pain, you now felt in your lower half.  
“I… I can't stand.” You admitted weakly.  
“You don't have to compliment me like that.” That son of a bitch laughed.  
You slammed your fist against the concrete floor.  
“You stupid fucker, I hate you! I hate you so much!” More tears streamed down your face.  
Gary tilted his head and puckered his lips.  
“Yeah I know, you don't always have to remind me of that. Now get up.”  
He hoisted you up by your arms and slung one around his neck, you pulled up your tights and straightened out your skirt.  
You didn´t want his help but you really couldn´t walk without it, maybe he would just leave you alone then.  
The walk back to your dorm was like a trance you didn´t really remember it, maybe it was trauma shock.  
The only thing you could remember was that Gary tucked you in and kissed you softly before leaving your room, like the nightmare fairy he was.

It was an awful night, the way he touched you, how he fucked you, everything repeated over and over again in your mind.  
You cried until there were no tears left, and you closed your sore eyes.

Monday went by like a weird daydream, sadly you didn't see Derby, you had different classes and after school he had a boxing match.  
You texted him nothing out of the ordinary, you couldn't tell him, you just didn't know how.  
You plopped down on your bed just laying there, but you had to get up.  
You didn't dare to wash yourself after what Gary did to you yesterday.  
The remains still sticking onto your skin a disgusting reminder that you didn't just have an awful nightmare.  
You overcame your fear and went to wash yourself in the common showers.

With still damp hair wrapped in a bathrobe, you closed the squeaky door.  
“Finally, I wondered where you were.”  
You jolted at the unwelcomed intruder inside your room.  
“You! What are you doing here?” You hissed at Gary.  
“Hey keep your voice down or do you want Pinky to tell Derby baby that she saw me in here? Don't worry tho no one saw me sneaking inside.”  
He was lazily propping himself up on one arm, patting the bed.  
“Now come on I am not finished with you yet.”  
You didn't move a single muscle, venom in your eyes and voice.  
“No, Gary you are going to leave me the fuck alone, you hurt me enough already.  
What is your fucking problem, what did I ever do to you?”  
“Nothing you are just pretty and clever, I wanted to be nice to you okay.  
But you spat in my face every way you could. That hurts you know, and now I will take it back from you.” He said nonchalantly as if that were a perfectly normal reasoning.  
“And now get over here and fuck me.”  
“I, fuck you? Why should I?”  
Gary huffed in annoyance.  
“Why, why, why. Can't you say anything else? Because I have you in my control, if you refuse I can just make a ruckus whilst leaving your room. Do you think Pinky wouldn't gladly tell Derby that you cheated on him? So do as I say, easy as that.  
Also, yesterday was tiring and having control over what you do, what you would willingly do, makes me hard to be honest.” He bit his bottom lip and looked at you with a cheeky grin.  
He was right, you already knew that he always got his way. You couldn't win his games, it would be easier to just do as he demanded. And as much as you hated to admit it you felt a spark of lust at his sight.  
You closed your eyes and took a deep breath.  
Gary sat up in excitement as you shambled over to him, stopping between his spread legs.  
He won, you couldn't handle his stupid psychological games, he was better at that and maybe it would be even enjoyable for you if you went along.  
“Great, now take that off.” He tugged at the terry cloth belt preserving your modesty.  
It fell open easily, and you endured it, shrugging the fabric off of you.  
There you stood completely naked as you had never shown yourself to anyone.  
He hummed in appreciation and wrapped his hands around your waist pulling you closer until your abdomen hit his face. You could feel his hot breath against your flesh.  
He kissed up your belley until he reached your breasts.  
“You look so fucking good.” He mumbled and took one nipple inside his mouth.  
You moaned softly as he sucked, simultaneously his hand traveled down your spine to grab your ass, kneading the flesh in his hands.  
He was so much more attentively than the other day, it felt nice and intimate, almost as if you wanted this.  
“Sit down.” He commanded, pulling you down by your waist.  
You twitched slightly but followed his command.  
With wide eyes you looked up to him, waiting for what he was up to next.  
He stood up unbuckling his belt, in your mind you panicked again, reminded of the pain you felt from yesterday.  
“Pl… please be gentle.” You pleaded.  
Gary stopped undressing and answered with a sincere voice.  
“You know usually no one gets to tell me anything but for you, I make a exception.”  
Leaning down he kissed the top of your head and resumed to undressing.  
You averted your eyes, even tho you were naked it was a little awkward for you until he turned your gaze back to him.  
You took in his now also naked body, his broad shoulders following down to a narrow waist and then there stood his cock upright reddish in color and leaking with precum.  
You sucked in your lip, contemplating what to do but Gary made the decision for you, placing a hand on your neck and pulling your face closer.  
“Did you ever suck someone, because it doesn't look like it.” It sounded almost like an accusation.  
“I, no, but I know what to do.” You whispered and leaned closer. My god did you really have to do that. Yes, you had to if you want him to leave you alone, to not hurt you again, you had to oblige.  
Licking a long strip along his shaft, you noted that it felt weird, so soft and hard at the same time, nothing like you had imagined.  
The surface was so smooth, you kept liking it until you landed at his tip. You were afraid of the taste, you heard it was bitter and salty, you swallowed your fear and took his member in your mouth.  
Gary drew in a sharp breath digging his fingers into you scalp, but not that it hurt you.  
The taste was okay, and you drove deeper until you had to hold in a gag.  
You did your best, bobbing your head up and down.  
“Ah, you aren't bad not at all. Fuck.” He whispered, still holding onto your head, you could feel how he was pushing you deeper onto his cock.  
You quickly found a suitable technique, breathing out of your nose whilst pulling back, so you could fit him completely into your moth.  
Your sounds were stifled by his dick, but Gary, on the other hand, panted and grunted with pleasure.  
“Okay, ah, as much as I enjoy that, I still want to try something else.”  
He pulled out of your mouth, and you could finally concentrate on your own body, you hadn't even noticed how wet you were.  
It was just a natural reaction, not like that felt nice.  
He laid down atop of your bed, his member still standing proud, glistening with your salvia.  
“Come sit on my face, if you are a good girl maybe I can finish you off like that next time.”  
Next time? Sit on his face?  
“What do you mean?” You asked a little worried.  
He let out a sight. “ Just do it. You will enjoy it.” Dark brows knitted together, his eyes shimmering in the soft light. You hesitated for a second but then the heat in your core ached, you wanted to explore that feeling.  
Your legs worked on their own crawling on top of the bed, you stood above his face, he could see everything as you cautiously kneeled down above his face.  
His breath was already arousing enough but you could have never imagined the sensation you felt as he started to lick along your entrance up to suck on your bud.  
Muscles spasming inside your legs you curled up over and grabbed his hair. Before you would choke him with your thighs Garry held them in place. Licking and sucking in just the right way.  
“Ah Gary.” You moaned his name, maybe a little too loud, but he didn't care.  
The fuzzy feeling inside your body grew the more he attention he put on sucking your clit.  
Then a whole other sensation entered you, looking down you saw through glassy eyes that he had pushed two fingers inside you. Pumping them in and out of you, too much, you were so close to your release.  
Then he stopped and you whined as he withdrew his fingers.  
“Reminder, if you do good I will give it to you next time, but now I want you to fuck me, baby.” His half-lidded eyes were fixated on you own.  
On your knees, you crawled lower on his body until you hit his hard erection.  
You lifted yourself up to align with his length, slowly lowering down, pushing every inch inside you. You were still so tight that it took a little time.  
You could feel his fingers flex and push harder into your hipbones, he really pulled himself together, to not take it into his own matters.  
As you finally reached his base, you couldn't help yourself and touched his body, the joined connection and the neatly trimmed pubes leading in a small path up his belly.  
He flexed his abs as you traveled up, reaching his face and cupping his cheek.  
You were softer to him than he probably deserved.  
But you couldn't help it, his half-lidded eyes looking at you with pure lust, his mouth hanging slightly agape.  
You felt a certain attraction towards him.  
Leaning in you kissed him deeply. He happily obliged moving his tongue against yours, exploring each other's mouths. You sucked in a sharp breath as he moved his hips up and down, your boobs slightly bounced at that.  
Spreading your legs further apart giving him more access.  
As he plunging in and out of you again you were softly panting, at the incredible sensation.  
Gary bit his bottom lip watching how he entered you over and over again, with flared nostrils and furrowed brows.  
He looked so incredibly hot, you couldn't help yourself.  
“Gary ah, please… harder.” With red cheeks you closed your eyes in shame.  
“Ah you feel so nice and tight, fuck you are so fucking sexy.” He praised you before wrapping your legs around his waist and flipped you over.  
You laid helplessly on you back underneath his strong frame.  
He began pounding into your hot core faster and faster.  
You fisted the blanked underneath you, throwing your head from side to side, overwhelmed with the sensation.  
The rapid tingling was almost unbearable, and you were a moaning mess.  
Gary's name fell from your lips over and over again, with legs squeezing his hips, pulling him closer, to drive him deeper into you.  
He hung his head deeper to suck on your nipples, so close, you were so close.  
Then as he let your swollen breast go, he kissed you again, moving one free hand to your lower half, rubbing circles exactly where you wanted it.  
Muffling your moans and final scream as you came.  
He kept fucking into you, now searching for his own release, you felt too much, it almost knocked you out. Then he let out a low growl, spilling his seed deep inside you.

He rolled off of you. Laying besides you to catch his breath.  
“That was really good. See you tomorrow in class.”  
He bounced off of your bed and started dressing himself, you laid there, comprehending what just happened.  
He kissed your almost lifeless body.  
“If you loose interest in Mr. Golden fuckboy, you know where to find me, and remember I can get you in a lot of trouble baby.”  
You stared holes into the air, awaking only from your trance as you heard the door click shut.

What did you think? What did you feel? Was it just sexual excitement you felt with Gary or was it more? You didn't know, but why? It should be so easy?  
What did you feel for him?


End file.
